


To The Ends Of The Earth

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [21]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Depression, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: "My stupid ass, went and waited for the world to end to find my person."





	To The Ends Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Undead
> 
> Ok, so I don't know a lot about Bipolar Disorder, and I do my best, but if I've misrepresented it in any way, please let me know. I'm drawing from my own depressive episodes with it, so that at least is truthful to me. 
> 
> Here's some end of the world bullshit that only Isak and Even can pull off. 
> 
> Also, wow you people hate clowns, huh :p

All around him, Even can hear them. Clawing at the doors, screeching. It’s driving him to the brink of insanity. There’s some sick, twisted part in him that wants it to just be him. Wants to chalk it up to his bipolar eating away at his brain. He wants to forget the rotting flesh of his mother’s face. And the iron rod he speared through his father’s head. The death; it clings to him. A second skin reminding him of everything he’s had to do. 

Still, Even moves forward. He’s never in one place for too long. Never looks back. He mourns, grieves. Too much, probably. He prays to a God he doesn’t believe in. Prays for his friends. Sees the boys in his mind, happy and playful. He sees Sana’s smiling face, and it hurts. He doesn’t know where they are, but he loves them and it hurts. His highs are too high, and his lows nearly kill him. It’s fucking hard. 

Even checks his bag, and counts his belongings. Then counts them again. He does push ups and sit ups, and does them until he can’t move anymore. He sleeps. Unrestful, dark, sleep.

.

_Bang bang bang._

Even jolts awake.

_Bang bang bang._

He picks up a baseball bat. 

“Is anyone in here?”

_Bang bang bang._

He follows the sound to a door he assumed was a closet. Even’s hand closes around the knob, bat ready.

“Please, if anyone’s in there, let me in. I haven’t been bitten. I just- _fuck_ \- I hurt my ankle.” Cautiously, Even turns the doorknob, prepared to swing if they attack him. A pale boy limps inside. Even studies him, holding the bat out to keep him far.

“How do I know you’re not infected?” His gaze roams the boy’s pretty features. Even hasn’t seen anyone like him before. Then again, Even hasn’t seen anyone since the infection spread. 

“You can check me over, if you’d like. I just, really need to rest my ankle. Sprained it running away from those fuckers.” Even’s lip twitches in a ghost of a smile. 

“Sit down. I’ll take a look at it.” He guides the boy over to his couch. 

“Thanks, uh.” The boy pauses, looking up at Even.

“Even.” He supplies, smiling for real for the first time in a while. 

“Even. Yeah. Um, Isak. I’m Isak.” Even helps him sit, crouching to inspect his ankle. Isak wasn’t lying. It’s swollen and hot. 

“I don’t really have any ice, you know. The, uh, electricity and all that. But I can bring you something to put it on. Elevate it.” Isak nods gratefully. 

“So, Even. This your place?” Even doesn’t know how to do small talk anymore.

“My parents’.” Even leaves to find a chair. Away from this conversation.

.

Isak is a lot. Not a bad a lot. But he’s just. There all the time. And Even isn’t really annoyed. He just doesn’t know how to work around Isak’s constant chatter. It helps, having him around, though. They’ve boarded up most of the entrances and windows. Even’s thankful he hasn’t had an episode yet. He’s not sure what he’s going to do when it happens.

He’s been trying to keep him at a distance. Barely speaking to him. But Isak is so beautiful, sometimes Even can’t help staring. Isak is like sunshine. Pure happiness, and so untouchable. He doesn’t fit in this world. It’s like someone plucked him out of a story and put him in the worst reality. Even wishes he could tuck him away somewhere; shrink him and put him next to his heart. 

“Ev, I found this upstairs.” He turns from his work on the window, to look at what Isak’s holding. He’s smiling, and shaking an old bottle of whiskey in front of him. “I think it’s time for a break.”

.

Even hasn’t laughed this much in such a long time. Isak’s smile is more intoxicating than the alcohol. Even is drunk on love and lust and Isak.

“Your friends sound great.” Isak’s smile dims. 

“I hope you’ll get to meet them sometime.” Even reaches out to touch Isak’s shoulder. 

“I’d like that.” Isak meets his eyes. Even watches, confused. He leans in, closing his eyes. Even knows this. Doesn’t want to fight it. He lets Isak press his lips against Even’s. He gasps, spurring Isak on. Even greedily sucks Isak’s tongue into his mouth, bodies falling to the floor. Isak straddles him, grinding down on Even’s crotch. It’s too much.

Even pushes Isak off, covering his face with his hands. 

“Even?” Isak places a hand on Even’s arm but gets shrugged off.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” He doesn’t look up and Isak doesn’t speak.

.

It’s bad. There’s grey, grey, grey, and Isak’s yelling. He can’t move. Isak’s yelling. Can’t sleep. Isak won’t stop.

“Just shut the fuck up.” It takes too much energy. He doesn’t say it. Isak’s still yelling.

Then. It’s silent.

.

Even feels a hand pressed against his face. Then his arm. It’s nice.

.

“I made you food. Bacon and eggs. Coffee.” Even sees a can of beans and glass of water in front of him.

“Thanks.” His voice is hoarse. 

.

It’s black today. It’s heavy. Even can’t breath. Doesn’t want to. He wants to submit to the black, but Isak’s on the other side. It’s still black and it’s still heavy. So Even sleeps some more. 

.

“Even we need to get out of here. Please, I know it’s hard, but they’re in here. I tried so hard, but I couldn’t keep them out. We have to leave, baby.” Even is foggy, but he sits up with some difficulty. “That’s it sweetheart. We need to go.” Isak’s gentle prodding brings him to his feet. He’s got their bags hanging from his shoulders and Even leaning against him. “I saw the car in the garage. There’s gas in the tank, we can drive out somewhere safe.” 

They nearly make it, when Even hears them. The clawing, the moaning. The smell of death and rot. Even pushes himself to move faster, getting in the passenger seat.

“Thank you.” Isak cups his cheek, kissing his other one. 

“We’ve got each other. I’m in this with you.” Even smiles a little as Isak starts the engine. He sees one of them staggering toward them.

“You’ve got me?” Isak backs up, bursting through the boarded up garage door. They speed down the road, Even watching the ruins of his childhood neighborhood fly by. 

“We have each other. I fell in love with you. My stupid ass, went and waited for the world to end to find my person. You’re it for me.” Even reaches out to hold Isak’s hand.

“You’re my person too.” They ride off in search of safety, running over an armless zombie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos make my heart do jumping jacks (I should probably see someone about that) <3


End file.
